What if it Happened?
by playdude91
Summary: Read and Review please no flames.What if Link murdered someone on accident? this and much more including a short fic called Total Randomness


What If it happened?  
  
Note: this cook story happened at the same time as Mewtwo as an idiot  
  
What if.. Pichu was a cook?  
  
Pichu was getting ready for her big cooking show in 1 min. she lost her translator so..  
  
Audience: YAY! GO PICHU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pichu: Pi pi pichu pi pichu pichu pi. ( welcome to the pichu show)  
  
Audience:??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Pichu: Pichu pichu pi pi chu pi PIII! ( lets cook some juicy burgers NOW! )  
  
Some Guy: he's telling us to eat pee pee!  
  
Pichu: Pi? ( what? )  
  
Audience: LET'S MOB PICHU!  
  
Pichu: 0_0  
  
Pikachu: pika pi pi pikachu! ( I found your translator for the show! )  
  
But Pikachu was too late to save pichu from the FATASSES OF DOOM!  
  
Pichu: X_X  
  
What if.... Peach was a school janitor?  
  
Kids: look at that girl sweeping HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!SHE LOOKS LIKE A-----  
  
Peach: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE DUMBASS!  
  
Principal: now Peach we're trying our best not to put cussing in here OR IF YOU DON'T TRY I'LL KILLYOUR SORRY --- .  
  
Peach got fired and was sent to stay with dun dun dun.. BARNEY AND FRIENDS!  
  
Peach: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS OF HELL!  
  
What if.... Ganondorf was a fashion model? ( or was pretending to be until..)  
  
Host Guy: TODAY WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE ONE AND ONLY GANONDORF!  
  
Ganondorf; * wearing obviously Peach's pink ( Peach: SO THAT'S WHERE IT IS! ) dress  
  
Audience: *gasp*  
  
Ganondorf:* talks girlishly* Don't I look so good?  
  
Some Guy: you don't * cough * have make up!  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Sees Zelda using the make up * ZELDA! I'M GONNA KICK YOU'RE PUNY ---. * transforms into Gannon *  
  
Zelda: crap...  
  
Fin.  
  
What if .. Mewtwo is an idiot?  
  
Suddenly Kyogre came and did confuse ray on Mewtwo and left  
  
Mewtwo:* laughs like an idiot *  
  
Announcer: Today match will be Mewtwo vs. Ganondorf  
  
Ganondorf: It's payback time Mewtwo!  
  
In this specific 1 life match Mewtwo jumped off and died  
  
Ganondorf: 0_o;  
  
G&W: BEEP BEEP BAP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP SFSDV ( YOU SUCK MEW TWO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SFSDV ..)  
  
Announcer: ROUND TWO!  
  
Mewtwo: * laughs like an idiot* I will hee you ghastdhfjasukzlhufhsl;kugrhejkdfhgdfhgdhgjdfghdbgfghsdbfghfbghbjbghbfghfbjdf hbgjdbgjksdfbgkjsdfngksdfjngnksdfbgsdfnmbgdjgfgdhgkjkdngjklsdfbgkdjkdfjnhkjn fjhfhdfjfhjx;gmkfjngfilsnflkzhdfgkdjfhvdfkgjuhgvdjhgdfgjadhfgcajvhdfbgakdfjg ajsbvfjhasef  
  
Ganondorf: -_-; shut up. * charges Warlock punch *  
  
Mewtwo: * breaks from confusion but got KO'D.)  
  
Announcer: THIS GAME'S WINNER IS GANONDORF!  
  
Kyogre: ( with translator ) heheheh........stooopid.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if..... Roy and Marth were um. uhh .well. hair salon workers?  
  
Woman in chair: HURRY UP YOU DUMBASS WORKERS!  
  
Roy: we're almost done ma'am we just need to put-  
  
Marth: gel.  
  
Woman in chair: * gasp * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GEL IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!  
  
Roy: but you asked us to put some on your hair! Marth: come on! It can't hurt!  
  
W.I.C ( woman in chair ) : NO! Besides, you're not supposed to do that.  
  
Roy: but..  
  
W.I.C: GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* runs out the door  
  
Roy: You forgot to ask us for your refund.  
  
Marth: I know what we could do with the money!  
  
They both went to Astroworld.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if Link murdered G&W? ( By accident )  
  
One day Link was cooking.  
  
Link: laalalalalalalalalalalalLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * starts chopping a steak with his sword since he lost the steak knife.. somewhere.*  
  
Zelda: uh.. Link?  
  
Link: No time Zelda, I'm cooking something * puts steak on the grill *  
  
Zelda: But..  
  
Link: I'm busy! * flips steak *  
  
Zelda: can you..  
  
Link: not finished yet! * puts steak sauce *  
  
Zelda: bu-  
  
Link: can you just hold on for 1 minute? * puts candles on table *  
  
Zelda: Just..  
  
Link: HOLD ON! * puts plates and forks, spoons, and knives. *  
  
Link: Now I'm ready.  
  
Zelda: you murdered G&W.  
  
Link: So that's where it I- * saw G&W dead gasps and faints *  
  
G&W: that was easy  
  
Zelda: * faints *  
  
G&W: I RULE THE WORLD BLARHARHARHARHARHAR * Link's sword falls on him and he's trapped * Damn it! Foiled again.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if ... Samus was a police officer ?  
  
Samus: stoopid script.  
  
Suddenly Mojo jojo ( the retarded monkey ) appeared SFX: dun dun dun  
  
Mojo Jojo: I HAVE COME TO TAKE OVER NINTENDO MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Samus: -_- Shut up. * shoots missile *  
  
Mojo jojo: hahahahahahahahahahahha huh?  
  
CFX ( cheap effects ) : boom.  
  
Fin.  
  
What if Peach tried to forced Mario into doing the disturbing?  
  
Peach: come on! The bed is right there! Mario: Hell-a no-------a  
  
Peach: wow you're a real boyfriend.  
  
Mario: ..  
  
Peach: Mario, wake up!  
  
Mario: ..  
  
Peach: You can stop faking!  
  
Mario: ..  
  
Peach: come on! Please don't be dead!  
  
Mario: ..  
  
Peach: Mario is DEAD!  
  
Mario: * sits up looks at Peach and..* boo.  
  
Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUIFHIFGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * faints *  
  
Mario: heheheh....stooopid----------a  
  
What If... Kirby is a marshmallow?  
  
Some Guy: Hey look! I found a marshmallow! And it's round and plump.  
  
Kirby: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!  
  
Some Guy: And it can talk! Cool.  
  
Kirby: Why you big bafoon I'll..  
  
Some Guy: Now that's not nice! Talking round big round plump marshmallow!  
  
Kirby: So?  
  
Some Guy: I shall roast you!  
  
Kirby: Hell no  
  
Some Guy: Hell Yes!  
  
Kirby: crap ..  
  
Fin.  
  
Disclaimer: If you still don't know, I don't own Nintendo or the Poke'mon Company But! I do own a GameCube, a GameBoy, and of course Poke'mon Sapphire. Now Prepare to enjoy the mini fic, Total Randomness.  
  
Total Randomness ( I mean random! )  
  
One day, the smashers were having peace and quiet until..  
  
Rayquaza came and did an outrage attack  
  
Smashers: ow.  
  
Then elephants fell from the sky and started hitting the earth  
  
Then Barney and friends started attacking the SSBM building  
  
Luigi: Holy Crap! It's Barney and friends!  
  
Britney Spears appeared out of nowhere and walked toward them  
  
Mewtwo: NOT BRITNEY SPEARS! Smashers: Hell no!  
  
Vegetables came from the kitchen and attacked  
  
Pichu: Pichu pi! ( My vegetables! )  
  
A mutant cookie came from Outer Space for some reason and attacked With his cookie ray.  
  
Kirby: hey it tastes good!  
  
m. cookie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Then a tree fell on the Smashers!  
  
Smashers: ow.  
  
Peach: WE'RE BEING PUT THROUGH TORTURE!  
  
A Gyarados came and did Hyper Beam.  
  
Smashers: ow.  
  
Master Hand: SHUT UP!  
  
Every thing except the wild pokemon: 0_0  
  
Master Hand: LEAVE NOW! Oh yeah, pokemon eat Barney and friends  
  
Pokemon: * drool *  
  
Barney and friends: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Master Hand: Here is your new baby sitter and no funny stuff  
  
Crazy Hand: HeLlO!  
  
Smashers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End. 


End file.
